


Makes It All Worth While

by odofidi



Series: Someone Exactly Like You [16]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: All The Love, Anniversary, Baseball, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Husbands, Labradoodle, Love, M/M, Marriage, More Fluff, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s06e14 Happy Ending, Rosehill Cottage, an extra side of fluff, paper anniversary, these two idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odofidi/pseuds/odofidi
Summary: Someone like you, will make it all worthwhile.Or David and Patrick celebrate their first wedding anniversary.--------------------Can be read as a stand-alone.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Series: Someone Exactly Like You [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703641
Comments: 34
Kudos: 147





	Makes It All Worth While

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies. We've done it. We've reached the end. A series finale if you will.
> 
> If you've made it this far, you have my adoration. If you're new, welcome to my madness.
> 
> As always though this is part of a series it can be read as a stand-alone. There will be call backs to other moments in the series, especially in this one (What's a finale without call backs?) but hopefully it will not be too confusing. You do not need to go back and read all the other parts, but I will suggest you do, cause damnit I'm proud of them.
> 
> Title comes from "Someone Like You" by Van Morrison. After all, the finale should finally have the lyrics from the song that the whole series is named after.
> 
> Per usual this has not been beta read and therefore all mistakes are my own. I claim them in the name of myself. These ones are mine.

The sun was streaming through a tiny opening in the curtains, hitting his face at the perfect angle to be the most annoying. Patrick scrunched up his nose as the sunlight forced him into consciousness. He attempted to shift away from the sunlight only to find himself unable to move. He blinked his eyes open slowly and surveyed the situation he found himself in.

As he lay on his back, Patrick let the room come into focus as he woke. He pulled his right hand from where it was tucked behind his head and flexed his fingers slowly to get the blood flowing through his fingertips again. His left hand, meanwhile, was resting softly on the shoulder of the man currently sleeping across him.

It was a rarity for the two of them to wake up entwined, usually. Though they often fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms, they would eventually drift apart in their sleep. Patrick usually found himself waking with a single bit of them touching; David’s head leaning against his shoulder, his arm draped lightly across David’s stomach, or David’s foot tucked between his own. But ever since his hiking accident at the beginning of August, and subsequent breakdown and argument they had in its wake, they had been waking up more and more entwined.

He knew part of the reason was David’s anxiety, which, even in his sleep, had the power to control David’s actions. But as he laid there now, one hand curled around David’s back as David laid across his chest, one hand tucked around Patrick’s ribs, and his leg slotted between Patrick’s, Patrick couldn’t find anything to complain about. He was getting used to waking up surrounded by David.

Despite David warming him, there was a slight chill in the air of the room, the window that was letting the sun in having been left open in the night. Patrick could feel the chilly morning air brushing across his skin, and he shifted to his side, curling further around David.

David snuffled softly in his sleep as Patrick turned into him and buried his right hand in David’s hair. He hooked his leg over David’s and tucked his face into the space at David’s neck that he had claimed over three years ago.

“Nnnnnnnhhhhhh.” The whine was pulled from the back of David’s throat. “Cold.”

“Hmmm?”

David shifted slightly, attempting to back away from Patrick. “Your nose is cold.” David complained, his voice deep and slurred with sleep.

Patrick chuckled softly and pulled David tighter against him, scrunching his nose up repeatedly against David’s neck, forcing another whine from David.  
  
“Mean. So mean to me.”

“I would never be mean to you. Not today.”

“Mmm. Something special about today?” David murmured, a teasing tone in his voice.

Patrick hummed. “Oh I don’t know. Pretty average day. Maybe I’ll take the dog for a run. You know, regular Sunday stuff.”

David pushed his fingers into Patrick’s ribs, forcing his husband to squirm against him. “Jackass.”

Patrick pulled back slightly, laughter gracing across his face as he shifted onto his back, keeping David tight against him. “Better or worse than waking up last year?”

“Last year I woke up to my parents and Alexis standing over me creepily, immediately thinking you were dead, only to discover that it was pouring out. So pretty much anything would be better.”

“You thought I was dead?”

“They were standing over my bed with very suspicious faces! I immediately went to the worst.” Patrick hummed sympathetically and leaned down, pressing a kiss into David’s hair. “What about you?”

“I woke up alone, in my apartment. So yes. Infinitely better.” David pressed a kiss to Patrick’s chest, just above his heart, before snuggling back down against him. “Hey.”

“Hmmm?”

“Happy anniversary.”

David smiled and tilted his head back, meeting Patrick’s eyes. “Happy anniversary.” His voice was ever so soft. Patrick leaned down and kissed him gently, melting into each other.

*****

It took them several hours before they dragged themselves out of bed and into a long joint shower. It was only the loss of all hot water that finally forced them out of their cocoon and to finally separate from each other as Patrick headed downstairs to make breakfast.

They had talked about having a party, or at least a dinner, with all of their friends in town, or going out to dinner, or away for the weekend. But after all of their time away over the last year with trips to visit family and their honeymoon, not to mention the underlying current of anxiety that had spiked in David over the last month, they had decided that this anniversary, their first one, would be just the two of them, at home.

Despite Patrick’s initial teasing of David the previous November about his new found desire to cook, David’s skills in the kitchen had truly evolved. When he told Patrick that he wanted to make their anniversary dinner, Patrick was more than happy to let him do whatever he wanted. When David had asked him for requests, Patrick had simply kissed his cheek and said, “You know what I like, I trust you.”

As the morning moved into early afternoon, David found himself with some downtime as the dough for the bread he was making to go with their dinner, needed to rise. Patrick had disappeared when David had begun the baking process and as David settled onto the couch to read, he could hear his husband’s footsteps in the office above him.

David’s novel was just starting to pick up the plot when he heard a faint shout from Patrick. “Babe?” David turned a page, fully invested in the characters, Patrick’s continued call from the office barely registering in the back of David’s mind.

Two pages later he heard Patrick’s footsteps on the stairs as he reappeared, moving into the living room. “Hey.”

“Hmmm?” David didn’t look away from his book but tilted his head ever so slightly in Patrick’s direction.

“Didn’t you hear me calling?”

“I heard you calling for ‘Babe’ but as neither Ted nor my sister are in the house, I had no idea who you were looking for.” David smirked, finally raising his head to meet Patrick’s eyes.

Patrick rolled his eyes lightly. “Hey, David?”

“Yes?”

“Have you seen my headphones? I wanna take the dog for a run.”

“They’re not in your desk?”

“No.”

David paused for a moment. “Are they on the table by the door from when you mowed the lawn yesterday?”

A lightbulb seemed to turn on in Patrick’s eyes as he moved to the table by their front door. He grabbed the pair of Bluetooth headphones from where he had left them and smiled, walking back over to where David sat. He leaned over the back of the couch, intending to kiss David’s cheek in appreciation. “Thanks, Babe.”

Just as his lips were about to meet David’s cheek, they found nothing but air as David jerked away from him “Excuse me?”

Patrick grinned as the now months long conversation picked up again. “Cara mia?”

“Um, you are not Gomez Addams and I am not Anjelica Houston, though I would kill for those cheek bones.”

Patrick grinned and walked around the couch to face David. “Love.”

“No.”

“My heart.”

David’s face scrunched up. “Ew.”

“Gorgeous.”

“What’s wrong with my actual name?” David closed his novel as his hands gesticulated wildly.

“Absolutely nothing. But I will get you to accept a nickname one day. It’s my new life goal.”

“But these aren’t nicknames. They’re pet names. And we’ve had this argument before.”

“I know. I recognize that tree.” David rolled his eyes dramatically, pulling a smirk from Patrick. Patrick placed his cell phone and headphones on the coffee table before straddling David’s lap, his hands finding purchase around David’s neck, gently raking through the short hairs at the back of his head. “What if I used it sparingly. Same frequency that you call me ‘honey’?”

David thought for a moment, his eyes threatening to flutter shut at the movement of Patrick’s fingers. “And what would your chosen moniker be?”

“Probably ‘babe’.”

David tilted his head to the side. “Is this a new thing or have you always been like this?”

“Meaning?”

“Was Rachel ever ‘babe’?”

“Occasionally.”

“Hmmm. This isn’t just… something you’ve decided to fuck with me.”

Patrick laughed. “No.” David raised his eyebrows. “Honestly, I’m not. You’ve never had an issue with ‘baby’.”

“No, I haven’t.”

“So what’s the difference?”

“We’re both usually naked when you call me that.” David smirked.

“It’s the clothing you object to then?”

“Always.” David leaned forward, using the arms he had placed around Patrick as leverage to pull him into a kiss. They lost the thread of the conversation for a few moments as they sunk into each other. Only when it became absolutely necessary to breathe did they finally pull away.

David leaned his head against the back of the couch, pinning Patrick’s hands behind him in the process, and contemplated his husband for a moment. “Fine.” Patrick’s victorious grin was almost too much to take. “But I reserve the right to revoke or amend this allowance at any time if the aforementioned agreed upon terms are violated.”

Patrick snorted a laugh before kissing David softly. “Have you been taking legal classes behind my back?”

“Please.” David rolled his eyes, moving to pick up his book as Patrick slid off his lap. “With the amount of NDAs that I’ve signed, I’m practically a lawyer.”

“Okay, David.” Patrick chuckled as he moved to the front door, bending to pull on his running shoes. “You still planning for around six?”

“Mmhmm.” David murmured as he flipped another page.

Patrick whistled as he pulled the leash off its hook by the door. He had to wait only a few moments before a flurry of black fur came bounding down the hallway towards him. Patrick crouched down to meet their black labradoodle puppy as he skidded to a stop in front of him, attaching the sleek black leash to the matching collar and bow tie combination on the dog.

As Patrick stood, he noticed David lean back slightly on the couch, looking down at the dog. “Don’t worry, his leash and bowtie match.”

David glared at Patrick before turning back to his book.

“Come on, Falkor. Let’s leave Daddy to sulk.” Patrick grinned as he exited the house, the dog following close behind, as he heard David groan in frustration behind him.

“Abso _lutely_ not!”

*****

While Patrick was out, David set about shaping the bread he had left to rise. He had just set it aside to rise for a second time when his phone began to ring on the counter next to him. Grinning slightly, he picked up the FaceTime call, to find Stevie sitting in what could only be described as “the woods”.

“Where are you?”

“Oregon.”

David grimaced slightly. “Fitting in nicely with the locals?” Stevie crinkled her face at him, questioningly. “The flannels.” David twirled a finger in front of the screen indicating her shirt.

Stevie rolled her eyes at him. “I’m ignoring that. I’m surprised you picked up.”

“Why?”

“Well I figured you’d two be spending the whole day in bed. And yet… you’re in the kitchen? Where’s Patrick?”

“He took the dog for a run.”

“And you’re…”

“I’m prepping dinner and cleaning.”

“That’s like…” She paused, taking a moment to regard him. “Really domestic.”

“I know.” David scrunched up his nose.

“One year. One year is all it took to fully lose you to domesticity. Should I be keeping an eye for signs you’re becoming a Stepford Wife?” It was David’s turn to roll his eyes this time, flipping her off as a bonus. “A whole year. And Patrick hasn’t killed you yet.”

“Mmm. Quite the miracle. But yes. We made it through.” Stevie smiled ruefully at the haughty look on his face.

“You look like Alexis when you do that.” She snarked, watching with delight as David’s face fell. “I am happy for you, David. Just as happy as I was this time last year. Maybe more.”

“Speaking of this time last year… and Alexis…” David’s grin turned salacious as he leaned down on his elbows on the countertop, pushing the phone out in front of him. “You ready to talk about how you made out with my sister the night of my wedding?”

“What?!” Stevie’s look of absolute shock only contributed to David’s triumphant grin. “How did you know!?”

“It’s your go to move when you’re drunk.” He said matter-of-factly. “Also, Patrick and I saw you.” He tilted his head to one side. “And Alexis may have told me like… two days later.”

“And you never said anything?!”

“I figured if you wanted to talk about it you would have.” He shrugged.

“So then why ask me about it now?” One day her voice would go back to normal, she was sure of it.

“I’m bored?”

“Ugh.” She sighed, her head leaning back as she looked away from her screen. “I’m so embarrassed.”

“Don’t be.” David scoffed, moving back around the island and walking towards the living room to collapse against the couch again. “You’re not the first to make the combo.”

He grinned as Stevie groaned again, dropping her chin to her chest. “Are there t-shirts at least?”

“Mmm. Hats I think, which is a pity because you really can’t pull that look off.”

“Rude.”

They sat in silence for a moment, Stevie slowly turning her look of embarrassment into a look of bashfulness.

“When are you back?”

“Thursday. I’ve got two more properties here to check out before heading back. Hopefully they’re better than the first two, which need so much work they make the Schitt’s Creek one look like a five-star hotel.” David grimaced in solidarity. “Have you heard from everyone else? Wishing the happy couple further joy or whatever?”

David nodded. “My parents sent a card and a gift certificate for that steak restaurant we love. Marcy and Clint called Patrick this morning and sent… just… she wrote down our vows and had them framed.” He frowned slightly at Stevie. “I cried for fifteen minutes.”

“Apple doesn’t fall far from the tree with the Brewers, does it?”

“It really doesn’t. Alexis texted. You called.” He lifted his hand towards the screen indicating her. “And Rachel sent us a copy of ‘The World’s Greatest Love Letters’.”

“Rachel? Like _Rachel_ Rachel?”

David nodded. “Yeah. They’ve been getting closer since we saw her at Clint and Marcy’s.” David shrugged. “It’s nice.”

“’It’s nice’? Wow. Going soft in your old age?”

David simply shrugged again. “It makes him happy.”

Stevie’s face scrunched up in disgust. “And on that sentimental note, I’m out. Have fun being gross and in love.”

“Dinner on Saturday?”

“Sure.”

“Bring me something good from Oregon.”

“I’ll bring you back a flannel.”

“Stay in Oregon forever.”

“Wow. Now I’m going to get matching ones for both you _and_ Patrick.”

“Mmm. I’d say see you Saturday but sadly we’ll be moving far away to an undisclosed location before you return. Maybe next time.”

“Best wishes.”

“Warmest regards.”

*****

That evening, they sat together at their dining room table, a table rarely used when it was just the two of them, empty plates and remnants of their meal scattered along the table.

“This was really good, David.” David preened at his compliment. “We should eat in here more. It’s nice.”

David nodded, looking over the table adorned with their wedding china and the room lit only by candlelight. “More just because dinners.”

“Goal for year two?”

David shrugged. “Why not.”

They both stood, grabbing the empty plates and dishes, moving to place them in the sink. They moved in sync, an often rehearsed dance between them now as David moved to put left overs in the fridge and Patrick loaded the dishwasher. It was one of those fantastically lived-in domestic moments that happen so often, become so a part of the relationship that it’s second nature.

Patrick leaned against the counter, looking on as David finished putting everything away. “My mum asked if we were going to be pulling out cake from the wedding tonight.”

“Mmm. And did you tell her no?”

Patrick nodded. “I did. She was vaguely sad about it? I told her how you feel but she felt it was a nice tradition.”

“Year old frozen cake is disgusting.” David spun around to face him. “And it meant that we couldn’t have it on the day. I picked out that top layer just for us. No way in hell was I not eating it.” Patrick laughed as David’s hands moved around in exasperation. “But…”

Patrick tilted his head in wonder and watched as David opened the fridge and pulled out a bakery box and a bottle of champagne.

“It is a nice tradition.” David smiled, putting the box on the island before opening it with a flourish.

Patrick walked over and looked down to find a perfect recreation of the top tier of their wedding cake. “David…”

“Just because I don’t want to eat year old frozen cake doesn’t mean that I didn’t call the bakery after we made our final decision and had this added.”

“When did you…”

“I picked it up yesterday. Along with this.” He twisted the bottle of champagne so Patrick could see the deep gold label. “Not as good as the bottle we had in Mexico, but Veuve is still a great bottle.”

“Yes, well… I think Rachel was still feeling a little bit guilty for coming here without warning and almost breaking us up.”

“Even though absolutely _none_ of it was her fault? And was in fact just us being dumb?” David grinned.

“I’ve explained that.”

“Is it wrong that I kinda hope she continues to feel guilty if it means she keeps sending us bottles of Cristal?”

“Pretty sure that was a one-time deal.”

“Pity.” He pulled the foil off the top of the bottle. “Maybe we should stage a breakup in front of her next time we visit.”

“Bite your tongue.” Patrick leaned forward and bit David’s shoulder softly.

David moved to the cabinet and pulled out two champagne flutes and two of the dessert plates from their wedding china before moving back to the island. “Want to eat this on the deck?” He nodded towards the back of the house, where they could see the sun just hanging on, not yet fully dipping behind the trees in their backyard.

“I do. But first… Presents?”

David’s eyes lit up. “Ooh. Yes, please!”

Patrick grabbed his hand and walked David into the living room, pointing him towards the couch before he moved to the piano in the corner. He lifted the bench and pulled out a small box. “I want to remind you that I –“

“Am a huge nerd and my present is something paper?”

Patrick smiled sheepishly at him as he settled on the couch next to David. “Well. Yeah.”

David opened the drawer from the side table next to him, pulling out a similarly sized box, though slightly more rectangular than the one in Patrick’s hands. “Same.”

They handed each other the boxes they were holding and after observing David’s slight wiggle of anticipation, Patrick held his hand out, indicating he should go first.

“Is it… Oooh a gift certificate for that new spa in Elm Valley?” David grinned as he carefully pulled off the ribbon.

“David, I love you, but I am never gifting you a massage on this day ever again.”

David glanced up to meet Patrick’s eyes, seeing the smirk on his face. “Fair.”

David opened the box and his brows immediately knit together in confusion. Pulling it out of the box, he was about to ask what the joke was, when he looked down at the small square in his hand. It was Patrick’s driver’s license, with one single change.

The name now read ROSE, PATRICK MICHAEL.

David glanced up, tears in his eyes, and looked at Patrick. Patrick simply smiled softly at him.

“We talked about this. And decided we weren’t going to change our names. We agreed.”

Patrick nodded, the smile never leaving his face. “Yes. And then I decided that your reasons were stupid, and I wanted to take my husband’s name.”

Tears began to fall slowly down David’s cheeks as he stared at the license in his hands. He held it softly, with reverence, as though it were a precious item that would break with the smallest of movement.

“Are you sure? What about…” He cleared his throat and brushed away a few of the tears. “You know. Clint. And passing on the Brewer name.”

“David.” Patrick laid a hand on David’s arm, urging David to look at him. “I have 9000 cousins. The Brewer name is certainly not going to die because I changed my last name. Also, we’re not having children. Who am I going to pass the name to? Falkor?” He grinned, looking over at the dog who was sleeping on the little bed in front of the fireplace. “He’s fixed. He will also not be having children to pass the name on to.”

David laughed softly. “Well now you’re just mocking me.”

“Never.” Patrick brushed his thumbs under David’s eyes, sweeping away the tears that had fallen.

“But your dad…”

“He’s fine with it.”

“He is?”

“Yeah. We talked about it when we were building the deck.”

“You talked about it two months ago? How long have you been planning this?”

“Since April.”

“April!?”

Patrick grinned. “There’s a lot of paperwork with name changes, David.”

David smiled and shook his head slowly, falling back to lean fully against the couch, not taking his eyes off the license he was still clutching. “We could always hyphenate.”

Patrick laughed and reached out to stroke a hand softly up David’s arm. “David, we own a business called Rose Apothecary. You loved this house because it reminded you of a place called Rosehill Cottage. Let’s face it, we were destined to be The Roses.” He smiled softly, running his thumb along the planes of David’s wrist. “Besides, what’s Schitt’s Creek without The Roses?”

David sniffled and pushed his lips to one side as he attempted to keep the tears at bay. He cleared his throat again before turning to face Patrick, losing the battle to not cry. “I love you. Very much.”

“Well that’s good.” He slipped his hand behind David’s head, threading his fingers through the short hair and cradling it softly. “Cause changing your name isn’t cheap.” David laughed as Patrick leaned forward and kissed him.

They sat there for a moment, foreheads resting against each other as David pulled himself together. After a few minutes David cleared his throat with authority and pulled back, wiping the last of the tears from his face.

“We’re going to have to change Falkor’s registration.”

“David. Have you ever read his tags?” David looked at him questioning as Patrick whistled. The dog perked up at the sound and bounded over to them.

David reached down and picked up the dog, holding him in his lap as he reached under the dog’s head to find the tags that hung there, hidden behind his bowtie. He shifted the tags up so he could read them. He twisted the one that he knew had their contact information and read, clear as anything, Falkor Rose.

“How…”

“I told you. I’ve been planning this since April. And I registered the dog.” David laughed as Patrick picked his gift up and held it aloft. “Can I?”

David nodded, wrapping his arms around the dog and pulling him close. He buried his face in the dog’s fur as Patrick pulled off the paper. “I should have let you go first. Mine just feels woefully inadequate now.”

“I’m sure that’s not true.” Patrick smiled as he opened the box. Inside lay two tickets, with a slip of paper nestled underneath. He pulled out the tickets and his smile morphed quickly into a grin. “A Jays game?”

“Mmm. Last game of the season. Your choice, you can take your Dad and make a weekend of it, or I can go with you.” Patrick raised his eyebrows at David. “I know, I know. Toronto doesn’t count against my ‘only one ballpark’ rule. Yes, I’ll still go to a game in Boston with you, someday.”

“Thank you, David.” He leaned over and kissed David’s cheek.

David pulled one hand free from the dog in his arms and tapped the box still in Patrick’s hands. “There’s more.”

Patrick pulled out the piece of paper, placing the tickets back in the box, before unfolding it carefully. His eyes widened as he read the information presented before him. “Playoffs?”

“Mmmhmm. If the Jays make it, and from what your dad tells me they have a good chance, you’ll have tickets to the first game of each series. Whatever that means.” He shrugged, shaking his head in bewilderment.

“David. We can’t afford this.”

“Mmm. Yes. That is true. However.” He grinned, placed the dog back on the floor and leaned towards Patrick to tap the piece of paper. “Alexis may have called in a favor for me.”

Patrick wrapped his hand around David’s neck, pulling him in to kiss him deeply. David sunk into it, ever so slightly, as Patrick’s fingers wove their way through his hair. They pulled back only when air became absolutely paramount, and Patrick pressed his forehead against David’s.

“Oh. And if they make the finale Alexis’s contact said they can get you tickets for a game.”

Patrick moaned and pushed back in, taking David’s mouth forcefully. “Definitely not inadequate.” He kissed him again. “So very much not inadequate.”

David grinned. “My God. If this is what you’re like at just the prospect of tickets, what are you going to be like if we go and they win?”

“Remember the week after Single’s Week?” David laughed lightly and nodded. “Like that. But on steroids.”

“Make sure you remind me a week in advance. I’ll need to carb up and hydrate.”

*****

David stepped out onto the deck and turned to close the sliding screen door behind him. He wandered over to the patio set and sat back down on the patio sofa. He grabbed his glass from the table and filled it from the champagne bottle in his hand before tipping the last of it into Patrick’s. He placed the empty bottle on the table before curling up into Patrick’s side, shifting himself down to rest against Patrick’s shoulder. He smiled into his glass as Patrick’s arm came around his shoulder.

They sat in comfortable silence for a bit, sipping the last of the champagne and watching as the sun finally dipped beyond the trees. As he drained the last of his glass, Patrick leaned forward to place it on the table before settling back, placing a kiss into David’s temple.

“Not disappointed we didn’t have a party?”

“God, no.” Patrick snorted, pressing his nose into David’s hairline. “This was perfect.”

“I agree.”

David lifted his left hand and laced it together with Patrick’s where it lay over his shoulder. He smiled to himself as their wedding rings clinked together. “Maybe for our 10th.”

“Big backyard bash?”

“I don’t know if I’d go _that_ far. But a tasteful gathering under twinkle lights, sure.”

“You ever going to let me throw a big bash?"

“Mmmm. Maybe for our 25th. Imagine. We’ll be in our fifties.”

“Well, _I’ll_ be in my fifties.”

“ _Wow_ , rude.”

Patrick laughed and pressed another kiss into David’s temple, gripping his hand tightly. They sat for a moment and let the silence envelop them comfortably.

“So. What’s the verdict?”

“Hmmm?”

“Did I make you happy here?”

David smiled and leaned back slightly to look up at Patrick. “So far, so good.” Patrick leaned down and kissed him chastely. “Though I could do without your insistence that I help with the yard work.”

Patrick laughed. “Noted.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it to the end of all things, I can't thank you all enough. My heart is absolutely warm every time I get one of your lovely comments and kudos. You've all stuck with me as I finished grad school and never responded to comments and as my mind went a little crazy stuck in my home. I will never be able to thank you all enough for the wonders that you all are. 
> 
> Though this is the last of this series, as one of you lovelies once called my "season 7", I hope I'll find something else to write about in this little world. And who knows, maybe I'll pick back up with this post-canon world I've created and write myself my own little season 8.
> 
> Also, Veuve Clicquot? Strong recommend. It really is a fantastic bottle of champagne and significantly cheaper than the Cristal (though still so very strongly recommend the Cristal).
> 
> As the holidays approach us, especially as they begin in earnest this week in the US, please be safe. Please rethink your travel plans. I know its awful and the worst. I've spent most of the last few days in tears after cancelling my flight back east to see my family for Christmas. It's just not worth the risk this year. Smaller table this year, so there aren't empty chairs next year.
> 
> Wear your masks. Keep your distance. Stay home as much as you can. Take care of each other. Check on each other. And remember, if nothing else, that I love you and you are worthy of it all.


End file.
